Sam Evans must die
by Unable-Unbelievable
Summary: He's a heart breaker, and he needs to pay. Enter Rachel Berry who will turn his own game against him. AU


**Sam Evans **_**must**_** die**

* * *

><p>It starts with a date. A innocently, well prepared date.<p>

Quinn's gone to many, dressed up with her best clothing. Make-up covering every beauty mistake.

But to be honest, she has none.

However, this was different. It wasn't like all the other dates she has gone to. Not the same. Not at all. She wasn't in the company of a horny dog who had it in for her body and wanted to deflower her in any way possible.

No, not at all.

This was different.

This was a date with resident sweet-heart-charmer-one man guy-Sam Evans. And she was the girl who had captured his heart. She had made him a better man. With just a kiss, just a little peck on the lips. And he was hooked.

Surely, she wouldn't believe this from every other guy who would tell her such thing. But he was different. Far from your ordinary low life hormonal guy. He was one who had made mistakes in his life. Dated several girls who where not his ideal, until he had met her.

She had made him see the light.

A darkening road, blackness, like the midnight sky. But of all the pure blackness, she was his star, showing him the way.

She, Quinn Fabray president of the celibacy club.

And for the first time, after all, she had found love, and he has found his one true soul mate.

She knows this, feels it in her heartbeat. Can taste it on her pink tongue. Her soul reeks from it.

She isn't one to believe this, even if her body gives of all the right signals. But when he tells her that she's the one, the only girl who can light up an extinct candle. She's hooked, for all the right reasons.

That's why, after their date, she sleeps with him. Safe, of course.

Perhaps she had destroyed the honor of her club, and brought vile upon her name as a president, but she knows, deep inside, past all the bleeding, knocking organs, that he is real.

He even promised to tell nobody.

That's how she fell in love.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez had never dreamed to fall in love. Something like that was saying that a murderous beast is worthy to be loved. One who has destroyed many lives. Hurt so many people, it isn't even healthy just how low that beast has sunken. A beast that is so evil and viscous that people wish for it to drown, when it's sinking on one of it's courses.<p>

So to tell, and say, that Santana, had fallen in love. It's impeccable, and unbelievable.

But in someway, somehow, in a world far away from the planet earth. She has. Deeply. Devotedly, fallen.

She's had many encounters with girls, fought with a couple of fifty. And mostly, her fights where about boys. Guy's she had slept with and who had, unknowingly have girlfriends. Seemingly, these girls wanted to prove who's man she had slept with, and who was the top dog._ ''No one, messes with me.'' _They would say. Or, _''you've slept with the wrong guy, slut.'' _And yeah, Santana doesn't take insults, out of nobody. Not even when all they are saying is so truthfully, it's not even funny anymore.

So she fights, beats them 'till they are nothing but the shit's they have spit her way. She makes them pay, makes them suffer. And fuck it.. She has never lost a battle.

And thus, on a beautiful, blue skied day, this blond haired big lipped jock comes her way. And deflowers her with the most precious, soul touching words. She's so deeply in love, she would hurt anybody who would tell her that he's dating some other bimbo.

Because she's his _only_ bimbo.

He even told her.. Minus, the bimbo part.

So yeah.. The beast had fallen for the lamb.

Kinda like beauty and the beast. But only she's the beast, and he's the beauty.

Well, fuck it. She's beauty too.

Like, have you seen her face.

* * *

><p>Brittany Pears isn't your brightest girl.<p>

She's done so many stupid things, it's impossible to count them on her fingers. And tones.

She's fallen of the stairs. Five times. Lost her way to the toilet, twelve times and she's been in McKinley for two years now. She even forgets how to spell her own name correctly.

Can you get minus points on testes if you spells your own name incorrectly?

She hopes not.

Nevertheless her idiotic ways, people find it amusing to take advances of her. And that's like, taking advances of a blind girl in the clear shimmering light. She's bound to lose, unable to win. Doesn't matter how hard she tries, and how well she's been thought to walk on herself. She still has a disadvantages, and that sucks.

They manipulate her. Easily. Saying things she's aught to believe.

She always ends up in their beds. With strangers, unknown peoples.

She doesn't cry, she's not sad. She isn't happy either.

She just leaves, takes her clothes and heads home.

Next day, she doesn't hear a thing about the guy who had presumably showed her lights and stars and big roses with unicorns and butterfly's.

They tell their friends that they had did the nasty with her. Made her scream so many times, the neighbors where threatening to sue.

Brittany doesn't remember a thing, though. Not even his name.

At times like those she falls into the same pattern of dancing. Releases her stress within a four cubic wall. Her body moves elegantly, supple, pirouettes, all on the music of her soul.

It sets her free, and makes her happy.

She's a dancer, and moving is her freedom.

When she's inside the cafeteria, crowded with people discoursing with each other. Talking, laughing and eating. She's standing with her group of friends. Hanging with the people who understand her, no matter what.

She doesn't know why, or how, but as a boy walks over to her, and tells her that she has such beautiful sea blue eyes, that he just had to talk to her. She falls inside this cave, a gap, it's bottomless for now. Dark and deep. And she keeps falling, falling, falling, falling. There's nobody there to catch her, but she isn't at the end, just yet. So maybe, later on, when she finds the end, she might feel arms wrap around her waist.

And she smiles, sweetly, dazzling. And he smiles back too.

Next day she sleeps with him. And she remembers.

* * *

><p>It's no news, to anybody that Sam Evans is and will always be a girl hunting player. He's proven to do the things no other guy has ever been able to achieve.<p>

He's glad about it. He made a name of his self in high school.

Not only has he managed to snatch Quinn Fabray and taken her virginity as his, he has also managed to get Santana Lopez HBIC and lead cheerleader to stay steady. And on the side, he has plenty of other girls to enjoy of.

His friends call him, bad-ass. The girls call him charming, the teachers call him troublesome. But all in all, it falls within one patch.

He doesn't live to hurt girls. It's not like that, not at all. He likes girls, and he just gives them what they all want. Want they all seek. Love and affection. He gives it to them, makes them enjoy it. Feel it. Hold on to it.

And when he dumps them they at least no that there is true love, somewhere out there. He provided for that.

Even if he's being unfaithful.

He gave them love. And doesn't every girl want that?

Thus, to say, that Sam Evans is an awful wicked boy. Isn't entirely true.

He manages to let neither of the girls know just what he's doing, by dating girls that don't speak to each other, or even take a quick glance at one another. It's very useful, and takes away the possibility of getting caught. It eases the sting of the break up when he tells them that they should part waves.

He's a really good boy. Don't get him wrong.

He just uses strange tactics to prove his delicacy.

* * *

><p>Rachel berry is the only girl who connects them together.<p>

She's honest, and sweet, smart and talented.

Brittany knows her from dance camp.

She was trying to pop 'n lock. But failed miserably. According to the wavy haired brunet, she wanted to be best at everything. And even moves that seemed nearly impossible in her department, had to be touched and controlled.

Brittany thought it was funny, seeing that smaller girl try unbelievably hard to reach new levels. Her feet were moving, body turning. But she still managed to fail.

Brittany walked up to her, crossing the gym where the other students were trying to reach this move. Some holding on to it, grasping it, and owning it. Some close at reaching this new task. However, the young brunet wasn't even near one of those stages. Not even close. And Brittany, who had grasped this matter easily and possessed it with just a minute or two. Chose to help the girl in her problems.

''Need any help?'' She managed to get the brunets attention. Looking down at her confused pursed face.

''Yes, I think.'' She stops moving and wipes her brown strands of her face. Her little head cups up meeting the gaze of the wandering ditsy blue eyes. ''I'm trying to posses this impossible movement. But it doesn't seem to work in my favors.'' She huffs dramatically, swinging her short arms up.

''I can help. It's really easy.''

The short brunet looks back. Confused, and happy. ''Y-you would do that, for me?''

''Yeah.'' She's nodding her head. ''I really like helping and you really suck at it so my help is needed.''

She still looks confused, surprised. Like she's not used to this kind of support. ''Okay. Well.. _Thank you_.'' The brunet smiles, her facade dropping. ''I'm Rachel.''

''Brittany. And I like rainbows.''

Rachel laughs, wholeheartedly. ''I like Broadway.''

''What is that?'' Her blue eyes search Rachel's face. ''Is that some kind of candy and is it sweet? My mommy told me I can't have candy's or else I'll get rotten teeth and she doesn't want me to get rotten teeth. But she say's if I want to eat candy I have to paste my teeth three time a day. And I don't wanna.''

Rachel laughs, louder this time. Earning several of confused looks. ''No, it's no candy.'' Rachel looks back up, smiling. ''I'll tell you what it is. But first learn me that move.''

Brittany agrees.

It takes long tries and doing it over, several of times, before she controls it like she controls her pinky.

They become friends soon after.

And even after they go to high school only different schools, they still keep in touch. But via the phone. Because Brittany still finds it hard to operate a computer.

Santana and Rachel met each other on music camp.

Both where competitive, striving to become the very best.

But in some way, unable for Santana to understand, Rachel had always seemed to come out of it as number one.

Santana disliked this. Even on the age of eleven, was she as mean as the girl that she is today.

With her piercing hard words she had tried to pull Rachel down. Make her suffer, scared and weak, and perhaps then, just maybe, slightly as a thin piece of paper could she take in her place when she breaks down.

She never did, though. Ever.

She kept herself strong, moving forward. And Santana swears, that she had become even more better as days past and torments increased.

When Santana tried reaching a high note, and failed, again. Rachel had seen her countless efforts.

Before she would've let the Latina girl fix this on her own, not caring if she would succeed or not. But somehow, today, on that very stage, had she walked over to the Latina and told her that she had to tuck in her stomach a bit more and steady her breathing.

The Latina girl eyed her suspiciously, strangely, crude. But did as she was told.

And with the mere small directions she had gotten, had she come close at hitting the note.

''Try it again.'' Rachel ordered, standing before her.

Santana looked back at her, offended.

She still did it though.

And came close, very close.

''Again.''

She tried again.

''Once more.''

She held in her breath.

''Do it!''

She blew it out.

''Almost.''

She tried again, eyes closed, heartbeat slowing. Chest rising up and down. Coming to peace, rest. Understanding. Like the soft wind breeze. Gentle. Sweet. Patient.

She hit it.

''Good.''

Rachel started walking away, arms crossed. A little smile tugging on her face.

She watched her go.

Santana never miscalled her again. Contrary, she opened up herself to the shorter girl. And let her in.

Quinn's parents knew Rachel's dads. Even before they had been born.

Since high school had the four grown ups been close friends. And thus, naturally when their children had been brought upon this world would they find out about this matter.

It was thus normal having dinners in on anothers home. It happened frequently. And the two children had eventually grown closer. Due to mutual respect and parental influence. They didn't regret it, though. They liked each others presence.

So when Rachel and her fathers had moved, and left their cosy home and all it's beauty. Quinn was broken, sad, torn. She felt as though a significant halve was being teared away from her body with force. And even if she were to hold on it tightly, with nails and all, she would still have failed. Left with merely the air between her beautiful manicured fingers.

Rachel had said that they would still stay in touch.

''We won't let distance come between us, Quinnie.'' Rachel never lied. Ever. So she believed it.

They never broke contact, and even now, when she's sixteen. They still talked.

* * *

><p>The moment Rachel transfers schools and comes to McKinley things, change.<p>

Not for everybody, only for her three closes friends.

She met them, one by one. Again. Informed them that she would start school on Monday. And naturally all where happy and glad that they would be spending time together. Even though neither knew one another, Rachel was destined, determent to make them become friends.

But before she could've even start this progress, her friends thought it was needful for her to meet the things she had missed out on.

She understood it. They wanted her to meet everything and everyone from their current present.

''Come with me.'' Santana pulls her on the hand, pushing past the students inside the cafeteria.

Rachel mumbles a couple of sorry's on her way. ''You shouldn't push people like that San.'' She smiles politely back at a girl who's scowling back at her. ''It's nerve racking. I feel sorry for them.''

''They'll get over it.'' She brushes it of like it's nothing, and pulls her closer to her destination. ''I need you to meet someone.''

She nods back, but mentally slaps herself, because standing at a persons back and nodding makes it nearly, likely, impossible for them to see you.

''Look he's there.'' She point at a guy sitting with a group. He has blond wavy hair up to his cheeks, he's sitting on a table with a few manly students surrounding him. Santana waves back eagerly and the blond guy waves far more gentler than her.

''Who is he?'' Rachel asks, but doesn't get an answer back when Santana pushes past the guy's surrounding the blond one, and kisses him fiercely.

She's left standing there, awkwardly. Staring just like the bystanders, confused.

The blond guy soon pushes her of, looking around him. Searchingly. Before re-focusing on Santana.

''Hey babe,'' he scratches his head, seemingly uncomfortable. ''Wh-what are you doing, here?''

''I just wanted to see you.'' She smiles. And Rachel looks far more thunderstruck than the rest around her. Because this girl, the one with the cheer leading suite and smile that's so bright, the sun would look like a joke near Santana, isn't the girl she remembers. ''And I wanted you to meet somebody.''

It's her cue now.

''This is Rachel.'' Santana steps away from the blond boy, and waves her hand towards Rachel. ''She's new to this school, and my best friend.''

He looks at her. Pointedly, searchingly. Face unreadable.

She feels more eyes on her body. And if she didn't feed for the attention she would've run, right here and now. ''Hi.'' She manages to let it come out just as determined as she has meant for it to sound.

''Hey,'' he smiles a half cheeked smile. His green eyes still searching over her body. Laying on her bare toned legs. ''I'm Sam Evans.''

''And those are his friends.'' Santana cups her head to the other boy's around the table. She doesn't look at all interested as she tells their names one by one. ''That's Finn.'' She points a manicured nail at a tall boy. ''Puck.'' A mowhaked boy at his left. ''Mike.'' He's Asian? Chines? ''And Artie.'' It's another boy inside a wheelchair. He smiles back at her, and she does the same thing too.

A chorus of 'hi' revolves, before Santana focuses back on Sam.

Who, strangely, hadn't moved his eyes from her legs.

''I'm gonna go now and show Rachel around. I'll talk to you later, okay.'' He nods, and she kisses him. Pushing his chest lightly, before tugging on Rachel's hand and pulling her away. ''Isn't he sweet.''

''Yes. _Really_. So.. Who is he?'' Santana moves her head to the right, looking at her confused. ''Let me reinstate my question; What is he to you?''

''My boyfriend of course.'' She rolls her eyes. ''We've been dating for a week now. And I think it's starting to become really serious.''

Really, him? He's like _weird_.

''Are you sure? Do you even know him.'' Santana pulls her slightly to the right to let two students pass.

''Do you have to know somebody, to love him?''

''You love him?'' Rachel snorts a laugh. Bowing her head down. But when she looks back at Santana she sees that it wasn't meant to be a joke. ''Seriously? _Really?_''

Rachel looks back, turning her head to the table they had come from. And she's met, with green eyes. Mixing with her brown ones. Still staring, looking. His tongue darts out, wetting his bottom lip.

''I really do, Rachel.'' Santana's voice is far away, a background noise. And his eyes are all the wrong mixed signals she shouldn't be getting. The leading sound of the show.

She turns her head back in front. Gazing slightly out of the corner of her eyes and looking at the shimmering inside Santana's pupils.

It reflects something.

She's scared to say what.

* * *

><p>She didn't get the chance to make her friends meet each other. But she did get to go with Quinn to her house. They were going to hang out, together. Which was needed after the time they have been apart.<p>

Quinn holds the door for her open, and she gladly walks inside the house.

It's the same setting as she can remember. Still big, with golden brown furniture. The TV is the same big screen it always was, with the carpet that matches the furniture.

''Let's go upstairs.'' Quinn walks before her to the stairs, stepping inside her room. Rachel follows instinctively.

When reaching the room, she closes the door behind her, plopping on the large soft bed.

It gives her a sense of security, and makes her feel home again.

Quinn giggles as she watches Rachel lie on her back with her arms spread wide, legs crossed to prevent from showing of her underwear garment.

She is wearing a skirt and this might show off to much mental images that aren't needed.

Quinn takes out her swivel chair from her desk and pulls it up to the front of the bed. Sitting on it and placing her elbows on her knees. Looking back at Rachel with a smile lingering on her features.

She looks happy.

Rachel pulls herself up to her own elbows and leans forward on them, smiling back.

''I missed you.'' Quinn say's, sighing afterwards. ''It was so boring without you.''

She smiles back. ''Yeah well, my old school wasn't particularly nice without you either.''

She giggles again, leaning back in her chair and staring up at the ceiling. Having a dream wise emotion on her face.

''What are you thinking about.'' Rachel say's, pulling her out of her thoughts.

''My boyfriend.''

It takes a second to let the words sink in, and another second to make her splutter out a loud, ''what!''

Disbelieving she shakes her head, sitting more firmly the bed. ''You must be kidding me Quinn.'' She shakes her head, breathing in and placing a hand on her chest. ''How do I not know about this, but now. What is this for a madness twisted spurious world I'm living in?''

''Would you tone it down with the dramatic side.'' Quinn say's, a hint of humor inside her tone. ''God, I missed that.''

''That is not the issue here, Quinn. How do you have a boyfriend, and I don't hear about this, but now?''

''I didn't think it was needful to say.''

''Y-you didn't think it was..'' She's doesn't dare to finish the sentence. ''Well, to all that is holy to Barbara. This is prodigious.'' She smiles brightly. ''Tell me everything about him. As of now.'' She leans against the head board. Her back against the pillows.

Quinn pulls her eyes away from the ceiling and settles them back on Rachel. ''Well, he's sweet, and gentle.'' She sighs. ''He always helps me, and he loves Avatar. He's such a dork.'' She giggles. ''He tells me that I've made him see the light. I've captured his heart like no other girl ever has.''

''Well, that is sweet.''

''Yeah. And he took my virginity too.''

''He what?'' She shakes her head, eyes wide. ''You're in the celibacy club. You're the president. How can you do that Quinnie.''

''Yeah, I know I know.'' She waves her hands, brushing it off. ''But he's worth it.''

It's still unbelievable.

She's still shaking her head, disproving.

''His name is Sam Evans.''

And the head shaking stops. Abruptly.

She had heard that name before.

''W-what..'' She opens her mouth. But no sound seems to come out. She clasps her lips back together, and tries it again. ''How does he look like.'' Her voice sounds screechy. Startled.

''He has blond her, and it's _so _soft. And green eyes you can fall inside of and dream of everyday and every night.''

Good, God.

''I'm really in love.''

Well. She suddenly has a feeling to say so many profanities that her tongue might mortify.

She doesn't say what she thinks she knows, because, _honestly _there can be more Sam Evans, right? With blond hair, and green eyes. And she doesn't tell her to continue that subject, but contrary starts speaking about her former school. Disregarding the look Quinn is sending her as she does so.

She doesn't mention it as she leaves her house either and goes on her way to her own home.

* * *

><p>Rachel is inside her room. Sitting on her swivel chair as she uses her legs to move the chair around.<p>

And the only thing that is inside her head is a name; Sam Evans.

It's so wrong.

So, _so_ wrong.

And he's hurting her two closes friends.

She must stop this.

But how?

How can she make a guy, who had presumably done this before, stop his madness acts. She's but one. Just a girl who's shorter then him, and he probably outweighs her at least twice with thirty pounds or so.

She needs support.

And the only one who can help her with this, is the only one who doesn't have anything to do with this.

Brittany.

And just at that moment, her phone vibrates on her desk. She turns her head to the moving object and takes it in her hand. Looking at the caller ID.

_Well_ shoot her with a arrow and a stick.

''What a coincidence.'' She mutters, before clicking on the green button. ''Hi, Brittany. I was just thinking about you.''

''Really, how can you do that? Do you have like, super powers?''

She laughs softly. ''No, I don't.'' Brittany always had a way of cheering her up. ''So, why did you call?''

''I wanted to know if I should come over tomorrow and then we could go to school together.''

''Yeah.'' She nods. ''That sounds good.''

''Okay.''

''But, I have a question to ask.''

''Anything.''

She purses her lips, eyes pressed to slits. ''Do you know a Sam Evans?''

''Yeah. Of course. He's my boyfriend.''

...

...

...

''Are you still there?''

''Uhm..'' She coughs lightly. Putting her hand on her chest. ''Yeah, yes. I am.''

''Good, then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Rach.''

The phone is off before she can speak back.

And just like that, he's hurting three of her closes friends.

* * *

><p>This is outrage. Ludicrous. Unhealthy, uncommon. A bad dirty, sick, mortifying, ugly, mean, selfish, disgusting, situation.<p>

And if Rachel wasn't a polite young well educated girl she would have called him all the names of a vituperation book. And kneed him in the balls just for the extra dramatic effect.

But instead, she's come to the illation that being the polite girl that she is, the well studied good girl, she will not, and she repeats, _not _low herself to such awful measures. Contrary, she will attack him with confrontation. And a glare she has practiced inside the mirror for halve the evening after Brittany had hung up.

She refuses to let her friends stay in a filthy, gross, hurtful relationship.

It's so wrong, Micheal Jackson is rolling in his grave, and he isn't happy.

She walks past the lockers, furiously. Taking long steps with her legs. Her face has a frown upon it, lips a thin line. Her small hands formed into fists. She's so angry, so so so so angry. She can't even comprehend words to make out for this situation.

She runs up the stairs, holding with one hand the railing and the other still balled in a fist. Her hair moves fiercely around her shoulders. People walking the opposite the direction and going down, seem scared and move out of the way as she passes by.

She reaches above and looks around frequently, spotting by a class room door Sam Evans. And he doesn't appear to be alone.

She walks closer, angrier. She breaths in, hard, and blows it out just as fast. Her left eye twitching.

He's pressed against the door, kissing a blond curly haired girl. And Rachel knows, as a matter of fact that this girl is too short to be Brittany and her hair is too short to be Quinn.

Rachel ticks the girl's shoulder. Coughing softly. But neither seems to bulged. They just keep on doing their activities. She even despises a tongue here and there.

It grosses her out, and gives her the urge to punch somebody.

However, she is a sweet good kind, human being. She doesn't resolve into violence.

She tries again. This time shaking the girl's shoulder a bit.

Nothing.

She coughs loudly, opening her mouth for more effect.

Nothing.

She looks around her, surprised. Confused.

''Stop kissing!'' She throws her hands up, and just now does he look dazed and stare back at her. He smiles. Cheekily. A halve smile.

She rolls her eyes.

''I need to talk to you.''

He looks back at the girl and up to her. As though he wants to asks if it can't wait.

She huffs and puts her hands on her hips.

He takes that as a no.

''Hey, babe. Can you like, go and do something else.''

''I want to _do_ you.'' The girl replies huskily.

And it grosses her out so much, she has the feeling that she's going to puke, right here. No really, she feels her insides twitch, and her cheeks prick. ''I need to talk to him. Do you mind?''

The girl turns around and she has this look on her face that say's that she didn't even know that Rachel was here all this time. ''Well yeah. I do mind.''

''Listen, you, salacious girl. Who _obviously_ has no boundaries at all if she would be exploring a boy's mouth who without a doubt has a girlfriend. I'm on the verge of losing my temper. And if you know me at all, you would know that I never lose my temper. And if this were to happen, or occur, you may have done something so despicable that it has lead me to do something I will highly regret when I'm older. And I don't need any abominable words on my permanent record.''

''Wait..'' The girl looks dazed. ''He has a girlfriend?''

Rachel nods.

''I thought that I was your girlfriend.'' The girl looks back at Sam.

And heck that's just sick.

Rachel does the same, looking back at him. Both confused and surprised. She's even shaking her head disapproving for more effect.

''Seriously.'' Is all Rachel can say to this.

He shrugs his shoulders, and the girl slaps him so hard, the sounds echo through the halls and manage to make some bystanders stop and look.

''I hate you! Don't ever call me again!'' The girl walks away, eyes aqueous.

And he sighs, heavily. ''Thanx.''

And if it was even possible, Rachel looks more shocked then before. Her head shakes harder, eyebrows raised. ''For what?''

''I was going to break up with her. But I didn't know how to do it. She's like really emotional and stuff. 'Tis really hard, ya know.''

She sighs, a hand on her chest. Her eyes closed. Rachel breaths in and out. Trying to steady her breathing and trying to make it even.

This is worthy for an appointment with her psychiatrist.

''Are you okay?'' He almost, _almost_, sounds really concerned. But she doesn't buy it. Not at all. Not ever.

''No I'm not okay.'' Her eyes snap open, and he stumbles back. Scared. And that is the look she wanted to extend from him. Fear, and a bit of repentance within it. It feels good. Very good. ''You are deceiving my friends!''

''Your friends?''

''Yes, Santana, Quinn and Brittany. And I wonder how you can live with yourself.'' He looks sorry, again. But it soon leaves his face. ''Yes I'll give it to you, Santana can be cruel. But she doesn't deserve this. She has a heart, a soul. Even if it at times doesn't seem at all so. And Quinn.. You took her _virginity_.'' She whispers the 'V' word softer. ''Is something wrong inside that brain of yours. She's really in love with you. And you just, took something that means so much to her away. Just like that. Gone. With a snap of your fingers. And Brittany. God don't let me get started on her. She's so innocent, it should be illegal to do hateful and awful things to her.'' She exhales a deep breath. ''And therefor. You, Sam Evans. _Disgust me_.''

He smiles, ''you're hot when you're angry.''

And just like that, her hand raises and slaps him on the cheek. Leaving a red mark to show of her deeds.

''I will break you, Sam Evans. I will destroy you for doing this. I promise you.''

He still smiles, green eyes twinkling. ''I'm just helping them. Showing them love.''

''You're hurting them!'' She breaths hard again. And she really needs to get out of here, and take deep breaths from the freshly wind outside, compose her heartbeat. ''They don't deserve this.''

''What do you even know about this, huh?''

She nods her head, because he is right. She doesn't know anything about this. But one thing is for sure. She doesn't need to know a thing about his deeds. For if they lead up and are aimed to hurt her friends, the ones she has know her whole life. Then, _then_ it means business. And knowing a thing or two about his reasons, isn't a matter. ''I know nothing. But you've hurt the wrong girls, Sam. And I will make you pay.''

His smile fades, and his arms cross. ''I'd like to see you try.''

And try she will.

He walks away, casting another look at her, and a once over on her legs.

When he disappears around the corner, she takes out her shiny phone from the pocket of her hoodie and dials in the number of her psychiatrist.

* * *

><p>She meant what she had said, she will make him pay. And therefor she had to let the people involved find out.<p>

She might even make them become friends if she plays her cards right.

It takes a free fifth period to bring the three girls in question inside the same environment.

Inside a library.

It shocks her when Brittany say's that she has never seen in a place like this.

They each take a seat around a large table, with her sitting on the end of it. And the rest spread on a side. They don't look at all to happy to be near each other. Minus Brittany, of course, who just gazes wearily, like always.

Rachel puts her arms on the table, back straight, frown plastered on her face.

She looks _too_ damn serious.

And if Sam Evans doesn't want to clear up the air, then she may as well do it. Because situations like these, extend hard measures. And earnest is important.

''Why did you bring us here Rachel?'' Santana looks bored, scowling back at the two blonds. ''I don't dig sitting here with them.''

''And neither do I.'' Quinn pipes up. Pulling a hand through her blond hair. ''I didn't even know you knew all of us.''

''Are we going to have a party? I don't have the right clothing for that.''

Santana looks back at the taller blond, confused. Head shaking slightly. But somehow, seemingly, a little smile creeping on her face.

Quinn merely rolls her eyes. ''Rachel, why are we here?''

She get's the attention needed, and it makes her feel all high and mighty. ''It's about one person. And I think all of you need to know what I have recently found out.''

''Are you a detective?''

She ignores Brittany's statement. ''It's about Sam Evans.''

It's silents now.

Still.

It's like they stopped with breathing all together.

''What about him.'' Quinn's voice sounds screechy, concerned. ''Did one of them do something to him, 'cause I swear, I will hurt you.'' Quinn looks back at them, glaring. Angry.

Santana doesn't take it. ''What the hell are you talking about. I would never hurt my man. And how dare you say that bull crap and defend him like that. That's my job. Shit's not right.''

''I know dance moves.'' Brittany say's, matter of fact. ''And I can turn my moves into killer weapons so if one of you did hurt him. I can hurt you back.''

Is it wrong for Rachel to snort a laugh at this moment.

Either way, she gains the attention back.

She coughs slightly, regaining her composure. ''No, he isn't hurt. Although I would want for him to be run over by a bus. That is not the case.''

''How can you say that about him, Rach?'' Quinn look confused, shocked.

''Yeah.. And why does that even bother you, Blondie?'' Santana questions, shaking her head disbelieving.

''It bothers all of you three, because he's dating all of you.''

Mouths open, agape. Wide. Eyes open, shocked, big, large.

''He's playing all of you. I know it. You've all told me you were dating Sam Evans. And when I confronted him, he didn't deny it.''

Santana exhales a breath, both her hands on the table, leaning on it for support. ''Nah. That can't be. He wouldn't do that.''

''He loves me!'' Quinn shouts, pointing her finger to her chest. ''He wouldn't do that.'' It's a whisper now. _So_ soft.

''He said that nobody would fool me again. He would take care of that.'' Brittany looks confused, so confused. She doesn't understand it. She can't.

Rachel wants her to understand.

''But he is. Look at all of you. You're all dating him.'' She sighs. ''I even saw him kissing another girl.''

Santana's fists clenches. And it's silents, again. For everybody. Letting the information sink it. Dropping in like the droplets of water falling in a mouth. Sinking inside, deep down, until it reaches it's clear destination. And stays there. Leaving your body while peeing. Leaving your chest while talking.

...

...

...

It's then that Santana loses her patience, and feels just like the droplets of water have completed their mission and did their deeds. It's now the awakening of the results. ''That son of a bitch, low life, tooth fucking asshole.'' She stands up, fast, letting the chair fall down. Earning a angry look from the librarian. ''I will kill him!'' She breaths hard, tears in her eyes. ''How dares he. Fucking dick face. Stupid big lipped trouty mouth stupid fuck.''

Quinn is silents, lips closed. Shaking her head, slowly. She can't believe it.

She knows it true, though. Too many facts lead up to it.

Brittany, for the first time doesn't look confused. Not at all. She doesn't look angry, or sad.

She has contrary, this mask on her face. No emotion shown. Nothing. Not a twinkle in her eyes, not a snap of her eyelids. A movement of her lips, a nerve in her cheeks.

Nothing.

That's how Rachel knows that Brittany has been broken.

''Let's kill him.'' Santana looks back at all of them. ''Fuck it. Let's take a freaking knife and stab that asshole cheating mother fucker.''

It makes her ears tingle, hearing so many profanities.

It's not right.

But she isn't going to correct Santana. This is her way of dealing with her rage.

''He wouldn't.'' Quinn still disagrees. ''He loves me,'' she looks back up. Tears falling from her eyes. Like water drops out of the sky. Hitting the ground softly beneath. And the sky left in misery. Left in the awakening of the truth. ''He said it. Damnit! He said that I was his light. He said that I'm the-''

''Light on his dark road-'' Brittany whispers.

''-The light in his midnight sky.'' Santana bites out.

''Wow. He really _is_ stupid, using the same line on every girl.'' Rachel shakes her head.

''He played us. Just like the fools we are.''

''I am not a fool.'' Quinn screams, standing up. Pounding her fists on the table. And Rachel knows better then to step in her ways at this moment. Because this Quinn, is scary, dangerous, angry Quinn. Not sweet, gently, Christian Quinn. ''I will show him a fool!'' She walks past the table, making her way to the door. But Rachel is quick and stops her in her ways.

''Don't.''

''What.. Why not? Look what he has done.'' She breaths hard. Her stomach moving on her palm. It's hard and it's shaking, trembling. ''He-he took it away Rachel. I gave it to him.''

She knows what Quinn means. And she knows that she deserves to hurt him, badly.

She still doesn't let Quinn go, though.

''If you just attack him like that, he will never learn. He has to pay, tremendously.''

''How?'' Brittany stands up, too. Walking forward.

''We make him suffer, understand how it's like to feel like us. To feel this pain.'' Santana say's, coming to stand next to Quinn. ''He'll fall in love, too. Deeply. And then, just like that. He will fall.''

As Brittany comes to stand on the other side of Quinn, she finally, now, knows just what was on the ending of the bottomless cliff.

_Nothing_.

''She's right.'' Brittany nods, the facade dropping, and rage filling her innocent face. ''He'll pay.''

''And you Rachel. Will help with it.''

Santana's got this gleam inside her eyes. A suspiciously deviously glimmer.

It's not going to end well.

But Rachel will be damned if she walks away now.

* * *

><p>They break up with him the next day. It was an emotional roller coaster.<p>

Quinn was on the verge of crying, Brittany stated her words in her utterly ditsy way, and Santana was held back to prevent from doing anything stupid that might've given her a one way ride to jail.

And during the breakups, sadness, and heartbreaks, Rachel could see a little tick on his lips. A little curve around his cheeks. During the tears that threatening to slip out of Quinn's eyes, his green emeralds stayed dry. His face stoned as a mask.

It was then that Rachel knew that he wasn't sorry, at all. As cold as a life less body inside the ground can be. Emotionless like a serial killer stabbing it's prey down to it's last bit. Quinn could break down and fall on her knees, crawling and crying, and he wouldn't even blink. He would probably even smile for a bit.

* * *

><p>It continues as a plan. And Sam Evans was the main subject.<p>

After all the debating they had taken to find a way to smash his pretty little head into pulp and juice. Rachel had become the only one who could make him suffer, best.

''If you want the lion to stop haunting, let it understand how it's like to be hunt down.'' Santana said, lips quivered, and fingers tapping on the coffee table.

''How do you mean?'' Brittany asked, leaning against Rachel's couch. ''He isn't a lion, is he? Because I saw him eating salad on our last date, and lions don't eat vegetables.''

''No, Brittany, honey. Santana doesn't mean it like that.'' Rachel leans forward and takes her mug inside her hands, sipping water out of it before placing it back on the coffee table. ''She means, that if we want Sam to suffer just like you, we have to make him understand how it's like to suffer in the same circumstances.''

Quinn taps her foot softly on the carpet, nodding her head. ''Let the hunters game, be played, against him.''

''Exactly.'' Santana snaps her fingers. ''And to do that, we need a girl who can make him fall in love, and break him just as easily.''

Rachel snorts a laugh, thinking about the possibilities of several of girls trying to seduce Sam. They will all fail in the long run. If Sam could've manage to gain Santana as his steady girlfriend, and managed to let Quinn give her virginity away in less then a week, then a other girl wouldn't even make it past the first date.

''Yes. And who would be smart enough to resist his boyish charms?'' She laughs again, shaking her head at the mere thought.

Santana smiles back at her, moving on the couch to face her correctly. ''You.''

Her face turns into stone, lips stopping halve way at closing. ''W-what?''

''Yeah, yeah. Santana's right.'' Quinn nods, standing up from her chair. ''He already looks at you like you're a piece of meat.'' She taps a finger at her chin. ''And you're probably the only girl he hasn't gotten within his sheets.'' She nods harder, pacing around. ''And Rachel. You're so strong, you would never fall for him. Even if he waved a Tony in front of your eyes, you wouldn't bulged.''

She wouldn't?

For a _Tony_?

Yeah. _Yes_.. She _wouldn't_.

''Wait, hold up.'' Santana raises her hand. ''He took your V card?'' She looks at Quinn, surprised, confused. Even a bit amused.

''Back to the subject,'' she ignores it. Not ready to talk about it. ''What do you say Rach. Please?''

Yes, as if.

''No.''

''Please Rachel.'' Quinn continues. ''Do it for us.'' She points a finger to her friends sitting around the coffee table. And each of them has the same look on their faces, big puppy dogs eyes, bottom lip trembling, and sadness in their little twinkling pupils.

She sighs, she loves them to much to not do it. ''Fine.''

And just like that, she had become a pawn in their little game.

* * *

><p>Rachel changes, like drastically. From one moment she's this girl who wears ridiculously short plaid skirts, and animal sweaters. And from the next moment, after agreeing with an horrendous disaster filled plan, she becomes the girl she never dreamed of becoming. The girl who wears skinny jeans that looks like a second skin, hair in ponytails, and tank tops to show of more skin and to articulate her curves.<p>

She doesn't think it's needful to change her appearances just to seduce a boy.

But Santana finds it's meaningful if she wants to seduce a boy like Sam Evans. Because being her Rachel self isn't going to do the trick.

They learn her how to move sexually, and as though the floor is from ice and she's wearing heels.

They learn her how to talk and start a conversation that doesn't revolve around her or Broadway, or anything theatrical.

They learn her how to show no interest whatsoever when it comes to the point that he does give her the attention needed.

They learn her how to _not_ be Rachel Berry.

It's when she stands in front of her large big mirror. Silver diamonds on the edge, purple lines beneath the shimmers. That she sees her reflection clearly. And it's this girl wearing jeans that sticks to her flesh like glue, tops that show to much cleavage for her liking, and make-up that makes her face feel hot and sticky.

It's this girl that she doesn't know.

* * *

><p>She flirts with him the next day, after his football practice.<p>

He's hot and sticky after running and he's wearing his football uniform without the helmet. His blond hair is sticking against his forehead and he's breathing loudly.

His friends pass him, and slap him on the shoulder, laughing and telling him that he did a good job on the field.

She can see him smiling his teeth bright, and he looks really happy and glad that he could provide for a winning streak during their games, even though it wasn't a real match.

Rachel walks up to him when he's almost inside the dressing room. She plants a gentle soft hand on his chest, and feels him stiffen under her touch.

He's looking at her all wearily and full of shock, and he doesn't even remember her clearly when he takes in her clothing and make-up.

She can even see her own reflection in his green clear eyes, and she looks inside them, so deeply, that she doesn't even believe that it's her she's seeing. Nevertheless, she continues her flirtation, and does it the way Santana had told her to act.

''Great game. You moved really good.'' She smiles, all sweetly, and fake honesty.

He looks confused for another moment, but soon smiles back. ''Thanx.''

She bats her eyelashes and is about to walk away, but he grabs her hand and pulls her towards him. ''Since when did you even care about what I do?''

She doesn't respond, and only pushes him of. Just the way Quinn had told her to do.

_Give him a taste, but don't let him have it all._

''Can't a girl tell somebody that they've played good?'' She hears her own voice and it makes her sick to the stomach. She feels like she's in one of those humorous movies where she's somebody else but has to play like a different character to fit in.

''Yeah, of course. I just..'' He stops, abruptly, looking at her. Still confused. ''You don't look like you, y'know.''

Thank you, mister obvious.

She rolls her eyes, but mimics a ditsy smile Brittany had learned her. ''Really? I didn't know.'' She sighs, loudly, taking her ponytail and moving it around her fingers. ''I gotta go now. See you.'' She waves at him, smiling goodbye.

She feels dirty, when she walks away.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long for Sam to pick up what she's trying to do.<p>

And he follows her just like a dog after a bone the next time he sees her. He's all hungry and he's like he hasn't eaten for day's. He follows her and tries to gain her attention. At times she gives it to him. But other times she ignores him blindly.

He tells her the next day, that she's his sun on his darkening road.

She laughs and say's that he sucks, 'cause she rather be a star.

He tells her that too.

She asks him how many girls he had said that to.

On seventh period he comes up with another pick up line. He runs after her when she's heading to her locker. Her black heels clicking on the floor. It's way to high and she can barely walk on them. At times she's convinced that she's about to fall.

''Hey.'' He stops next to her. And she ignores him, putting her books inside her locker and taking the ones she needed out of them. ''Uh, hi?'' He asks again. And she ignores him just as cruel.

When she turns around and sees him, she fakes a surprised look. ''I didn't know you were standing here.'' She smiles sweetly and he looks confused and hurt.

''Oh. Yeah. That's okay.'' He shrugs, he looks like it doesn't care and that it doesn't do him much. But she knows it does. ''I just wanted to tell you, that you're really pretty.''

She nods, face a facade. A stoning mask.

''Is that all.'' She feels repentance when she tells him that, but she keeps reminding herself that he brought it upon himself.

''Yeah.''

She walks away after that.

* * *

><p>News starts to flow that Sam Evans is in love. And that he hasn't tried his moves on any other girl, other then her.<p>

Santana, Quinn and Brittany are happy. They praise her and take her out to the movies to celebrate the progress.

She smiles, and laughs at Brittany's victory dance.

They started to bound, all four together with their mutual pain and happiness.

She starts to feel sorry for him.

* * *

><p>After a week of teasing, she has gotten the permission to go with him on a date.<p>

Rachel tells him yes, after he asks her out.

They go out to Breadsticks and he's a real gentleman. He tells her stories about his self and his family. And about the problems they had gotten within a short month.

''Money problems.'' He had said. ''This guy robbed us blindly.''

She feels sad, but at times happy that he would open up to her like that.

But if she thinks about it, he probably had told that story to every other girl.

She's about to tell him stories she and her friends had made up to make her sound more interesting. But when he tells her about his little brother and sister and how much he loves them even though they might be a pain in the ass at times. She cracks, and starts telling him about herself. Not the fake Rachel, but the real one. She talks about Broadway and her dreams, and about her mother.

They bound.

When he takes her to her house, she kisses him. It's a small kiss. But when they part, she can see stars in his eyes. And when she looks closer, deeper, she can see her own reflection again, and she sees her own eyes, haunted with stars too.

* * *

><p>She's walking to her locker, when Santana runs up to her like a madman. She pushes past innocent students, and one girl even falls on the floor. Books scattered all around her. Santana doesn't seem to even pick up on the chaos she leaves behind. Because she keeps running, breathing loudly, eyes big.<p>

She stops right in front of Rachel. And Rachel is forced to still look at the girl lying on the floor.

''You'll never believe the gossip going around.''

She pulls her eyes away from the poor girl, and looks confused and shocked back at Santana. ''Are you high?''

She shakes her head as a no, a large smile on her face. ''Listen.'' She's bouncing on her toes, and Rachel's tempted to put an hand on her shoulder and make her come to ease. ''Sam Evans is official, literally, undoubtedly, in love with you.''

She looks confused, still. ''What?''

''Sam is in love with you.'' Santana breaths it out, ''We have him. We have that stupid, fuck in our hands.'' She's crying now, tears of happiness. ''He will so pay.''

Is it strange for her to feel sorry for him.

''You know.. Maybe, we should stop this.''

Santana stops crying, instantly. ''What?'' Rachel cups her head to the left, aiming her eyes somewhere else. Refusing to look at Santana. ''Please don't tell me you like him?''

She's not saying that.

_Yet_.

''No.. It's not like that.'' She looks back. ''I think..''

''Oh God, Rachel. He fucked us up. He fucked Quinn up, Brittany. He fucked hundreds of girls up.'' She pauses. ''Literally.''

''I know. But-''

''No. Just no, Rachel.'' She shakes her head, disappointed. ''Don't you see that he has you. Just like he did every other girl? He is playing you. And you're falling right inside his trap.''

''I guess. You're right.''

''I _am_ right. He always does this.'' Santana growls, ''he can't have you too, Rachel. Don't let him.''

Perhaps she right.

Maybe he really is just playing her.

* * *

><p>He tells his friends differ, though.<p>

She didn't mean it, it wasn't how people might see it.

She was just walking past their dressing room, and the door just happened to be open.

Can you blame her for being a bit nosy.

She puts her back against the wall, looking left and right to be perfectly sure that nobody is watching.

And when this is indeed the case, she focuses at the loud laughter inside the dressing room

''You did her, Sammy?'' A harsh voice comes out.

It doesn't take a genius to know who he's talking about.

''Yeah, those legs should be put to good use.''

More laughter, slaps, and movement.

She feels nauseous.

''It's not like that, dudes.'' It's Sam's voice now, she knows it. She listens to him way too often to know it clearly.

''Wow.'' A pause, ''don't tell me you like her.''

It's still, again. And it's starting to kill her.

''Yeah. Actually, I do.'' She can already see him nodding his head. ''She's different. She understands me, I understand her. Although I have to say, I kinda liked her more without the clothes she's wearing now. But she is still that girl I expected her to be.''

''Dude!''

The room fills with laughs, and it's so hard, and loud, and so many.

But above all the sounds, all the noises they produce. She hears Sam's voice lingering inside her mind.

And she starts to not only feel like a traitor, but also repentance and butterflies. Beautiful colorful rainbows, but also thunder breaking out of the sky.

* * *

><p>He tells her 'I love you' when she's with him inside his house watching a movie.<p>

It's about this girl from Africa who comes to a school where's she's different then the others. And there are three girls who somewhat control the school. Later on, this girl falls for the ex of the three girls. And chaos ensures.

It's a nice movie. And she likes it.

He eats popcorn and feeds her too. Letting his finger lingering on her lips, just a bit longer.

They've been 'together' for over two weeks now, and he hasn't cheated, once. And that means something.

She's happy that she can be herself with him, and not the fake girl her friends want her to be. He probably wouldn't even want her if she was doing what she was told.

He puts his lips to her ear, and kisses her. She giggles slightly.

He tells her then, right there inside her ear that he loves her. And she jerks away.

''What?'' He looks confused, but regains composure.

''I love you. Don't you love me too?''

She never lies.

Ever.

Not even when she had cheated with a group of children on a spellings test.

She kept it a secret, but when was asked if they may have been cheating, she was the first to admit.

Damn the consequences.

But now..

This is different.

This is for her friends. And he's an awful, _disgusting_, guy.

''I love you too.'' And honesty, truthfully, when she said it, it didn't feel like a lie, at all.

He takes her by the hand and pulls her against his chest. ''I never felt like this before.'' He tells her, head on her head. ''I know, you probably won't believe me, but,'' he sighs. ''I hope you do. Because I don't want to be that guy, who did bad things, and when he finally finds real love the person who he loves doesn't trust him because of his past.'' She nods. ''Like, shit.'' He shakes his head, pressing his eyes together. ''I don't know what to say, to make you really, really, _really_, believe me.''

She believes him.

And that's what makes it so complicated.

* * *

><p>He finds out on Tuesday. After Quinn finished celibacy club.<p>

Quinn confronted her about the possibility that she may be falling for Sam Evans.

She dismissed every allegation that Quinn had. Even threw in a few vile opinions she had about him.

Turns out, Sam wanted to bring her home, and overheard their conversation.

The broken look he had on his face, will never be forgotten.

* * *

><p>Rachel's drunk, like really drunk.<p>

Two bottle of champagne, drunk. So drunk, she is positive that she can reach the mount Everest if she play's her cards right and walks to that so called mountain.

They are in Santana's house, celebrating their win.

Sam was devastated, broken, like a wounded puppy who had just been kicked by his owner and abandoned somewhere on the street. His green eyes were lifeless, his body was _mere_ a body around the sea full of children. His face crumpled up and sad.

He fell in love, and waited for arms to wrap around his waist, but nothing came.

Brittany say's that he finally understands how she's feeling.

He had done bad things, fallen in love, and thought that he had a shot. His heart was robbed, and he didn't care. But later on, unknowingly, that heart had been thrown on the floor, along with others.

Santana say's that he had it coming.

He believed that there were others who would look past his miserable choices and deeds. And never expected that they still thought of him like that, still saw him like that, _monster_, and wanted him to pay.

Quinn say's that she would have wanted to see that broken face of his on re-wind.

She's smiling brightly. Happy.

But inside she's dying.

When she leaves Santana's house, she takes her car, waves her friends goodbye, and goes to her own house.

The road is quiet, and the sky is dark. Noises are inaudible, leaves silent within the wind. The stars breathing in their beauty.

And she takes a left turn to Sam's house.

Her mind say's leave, get the hell out.

Her heart say's, follow the road.

She does what her heart tells her and ends up in front of his house.

The lights are out, except his bedroom light.

She wonders if he's thinking about her at this moment and can't sleep.

She closes the engine and without hesitating she walks up to his door.

She's still drunk, and she wonders how she had made it here, without getting an accident.

Her fists knock on the door, and she feels the alcohol do it's deeds. Working a way in her organs.

The door opens revealing him in all his glory in but a jogging's trouser. He looks confused, and his lips are parted. He wants to talk but she beats him to it.

''Listen.'' She points her finger at him, stepping a bit forward and dangling on her legs. ''You- you, Evans. Mr. Evans. Got what you deserved.'' She's swishing, legs barely holding out. ''You hurt my friends, and I-I told you, that you- you would pay.'' She wipes with her other hand her hair out of her face. ''You are incompetent of loving. And are a- a- despicable display of a human been.''

He's angry, she can see it.

And she knows that what she's saying isn't entirely true. Because he _can_ love he showed her that he can. But her mind isn't as equal and forgiving as her heart. ''And- and I hate you.'' She sighs, throwing up her arms. ''You don't have to hate me. _I_ should hate you!'' She's shouting and he looks back inside his house to make sure that his parents don't wake up.

''Are you drunk?'' He turns back his head, walking forward and steadying her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

''Don't you dare touch me.'' She wipes his hands of and stumbles back, he reaches out to help her but she swipes them away, again. ''And I am not drunk. I'm just a bit tipsy. Very distinct from one another.''

''Rachel. I get it okay.'' He shakes his head, bowing it. ''I deserve it. I've been a jerk.''

''Damn well you have.''

''It's just,'' he looks back up. And her heart nearly melts as she looks inside his truthful green emeralds. ''I thought you and I could, really...'' He sighs. ''I love you. And it sucks 'cause I know you like three weeks. But you are so different. And, and, I like how you like my dorky side, how you believe in me, how you think that I can go far. I like your crazy side.'' He laughs, thinking about her nonsense at times. _''Damnit_.'' He shakes his head. ''I like everything about you. And I just wanted, hoped, that you could forgive me for all that shit I did.'' He pauses, and it seems like an eternity before he continues. ''I made mistakes. But this just, hurts.''

She's still cool, she has to keep that cold, awful facade intact. ''Then you know how every other girl feels like.''

''I guess so.'' He sounds disappointed, broken. A damaged little boy.

He's like a glass, falling and shattering on the floor, broken for all to see. And the only one who can repair it, is the one who broke it.

She bows her head, and pukes all over the front of his door.

He takes her inside his home, and she spends the night against his chest.

He might think that she's sleeping, when he tells her that he loves her with all his heart. But she isn't.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I needed to write this one shot. And I did. <strong>_

_**Kinda long. But yeah. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
